Unwritten Lifestyle
by dreamsnmusic
Summary: Bella is prepared for a new beginning but when she runs into the Cullens it throws her life into a different path, can Jacob help her through it? Future Lemons ALOT OF THEM
1. Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

_**This is a Bella/Jacob story so dont get upset if she isnt with Edward. Rated M because of lemons, violence and language.**_

**Chapter One - "Welcome Home"**

Forks. As I sat here in the police cruiser with Charlie I looked out the window thinking about my life. I was going to miss Phoenix. Not just the environment but my mother who lived there. Already I could see that Forks was going to be hell. It was colder, damp, it looked like the type of environment you see in the horror movies or the dramas that have people committing suicide or something.

"So Bella, I got you a truck to drive. It's kind of a welcome to forks gift" Charlie said snapping me out of my own world. He must have seen the look on my face as I looked at him because he quickly added. "Its not brand new. You remember Billy Black? His son Jacob rebuilt the engine"

"Jacob? All I remember him being able to do picking at me" I chuckled slightly.

I remembered my summers with Charlie. Billy being his best friend meant that I would see Jacob and jacob's older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Charlie and Billy liked to fish and would bring me and Jacob along leaving the twins behind because they were too into the girly things. I was never afraid of being a tomboy, it had came natural to me. Jacob would chase me with worms, try to make me kiss a fish, knock me into the lake and I even made him swallow a minnow which resulted in him crying afterwards to Billy saying the fish was swimming in his stomach.

As I was thinking about my past we pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house which was now my home as well. I hadnt came last summer and I still hadnt missed anything. it looked the same as always, that was one thing about Charlie, you could depend on him to never change. He was a dependable person, and it was a good thing.

I got out of the cruiser and grabbed a couple bags before Charlie helped with the others leading me into the house and upstairs to my room. Charlie excused himself after putting my bags into the room and I started to unpack. I happened to glance at a clock in my room and noticed the time. I had enough time to cook dinner, eat then get ready for bed.

After unpacking I went downstairs to see Charlie sitting in his recliner watching ESPN with a beer in his hand. I shook my head slightly before walking into the kitchen looking for something I could cook. I opened the fridge to see not a big choice of foods to work with, there was some sandwich meat thought. Did he have bread? I looked around until I spotted some bread. I would need to go grocery shopping tomorrow after school to get food for us to live on, I didnt want to eat takeout every night.

School. The thought made me shudder, I hated the new girl feeling. And tomorrow I would be in an environment I didnt know, definitely not on my top list of things to do. But maybe I should look at it as a new start, to make a new name for myself. yeah right.

"Ch-Dad what kind of sandwich do you want? Turkey or ham?" I asked peeking my head to look into the living room.

"Ham." He shouted so I could hear him before yelling at the screen for a wrong move a player did.

I grabbed a couple of plates and opened the bread bag taking out the pieces. I placed 4 pieces on one plate and 4 on the other, that meant 2 sandwiches each. I grabbed the ham opening the package and putting some onto the pieces of bread meant for Charlie before adding a few condiments he would enjoy before putting the ham away. I prefered turkey, so I did the same with the turkey adding it to my bread. After I was finished I grabbed Charlie another beer as well as a soda for myself walking into the living room handing him his plate and drink before sitting down with my own.

We ate in silence, i wasnt about to ask about the game he was watching, and after I was finished I got up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get ready for bed I have an early start tomorrow. I will go grocery shopping when I get out of school too"

"ok bells, I'm going to be gone to work by time you leave for work. The keys to the truck are hanging up by the door." He said giving me a smile. "I'll make sure to leave some money too for grocery shopping"

I nodded and took off upstairs preparing for bed. After a quick shower and changing into my pjs I curled up in the bed and stared at the wall until sleep took over. That night I had a dreamless, very fulfilling sleep.

-----

When I woke up I was full rested, but I knew it would be short lived because of the day ahead of me. I grabbed the first outfit i saw and tried to make myself presentable. I felt like something was going to happen today I just didnt know what.

After I made my way downstairs I found some poptarts and I ate them cold as I grabbed the money from the table along with the keys of the truck as I headed out the door. I dont know how I didnt see the truck yesterday because as I stepped outside it was right there and I smiled. It was just like something I would drive. I wasnt a big flashy person, so this was right up my alley. I needed to thank Charlie, Billy and Jacob when I saw them. Maybe Charlie could invite them over to dinner tonight.

I got into the truck and listened as it roared to life before I pulled off towards school. I found a parking spot and got out of the truck feeling the breeze hit me in the face. Ugh, I hated Forks' weather already. I could hear the chatter of people around me but I ignored them walking through the school doors feeling hundreds of eyes staring at me. Oh great, let the new girl judgement begin.


	2. And who is THAT?

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - "And who is THAT?"**

I felt like a freakshow. I was only the new girl, why were they staring at me as if I held the cure of cancer in my hand? I exhaled and was almost to the office to get my schedule when I felt someone bump into me.

"oh shit i'm sorry" I heard a male voice say so I looked up to see a blonde guy with blue eyes. He was the typical jock looking guy, well at least that's how I saw him as. "I'm Mike"

I looked at his hand as he held it out then shook it with my own. "Bella" I spoke then removed my hand from his as he smiled at me. He looked overly happy, something about people like that scared me in a way. Possibly because i was never so happy so I never understood how people could smile all the time like they always had candy in their pocket.

"so where-"He started but was cut off but a couple of blond girls who walked over. One had darker blonde hair and she was standing close to Mike as if she was declaring he was off limits. O..K.. The other one had bright blonde hair and looked like a snob. She didnt even speak it was the other blonde who spoke.

"I'm Jessica" the girl said grabbing Mike's hand giving a small smile. "I'm Mike's girlfriend. This is my best friend Lauren. her boyfriend is Tyler but you'll see him later right Lauren?" She looked at the other blonde who just smiled fakely then nodded. I excused myself while they were distracted and went to the office grabbing the essential paperwork. I went to my first class and sat down. It was already a long day.

- - - - -

By the time it was time for lunch i was ready to go home. Every class was full of people asking about where I moved from, and other personal details. I met one girl who was genuinely a nice person and that was Angela Webber. She told me I could sit with her at lunch and I thanked her before saying I would love to. The cafeteria was full of starving teenagers so I was easily pushed around before I even reached the lunchline. I stood in line watching the people talk to each other. I was never outgoing so I observed. When it was finally my turn I grabbed a sandwich and an apple along with a bottled water. I would just eat a bigger dinner tonight because not much on the lunch menu was looking good to me. I held my tray and looked around until I spotted Angela waving at me. I smiled a bit and walked over almost tripping just once before I made it to the seat and sat down.

"usually Jessica sits over here with Mike but I guess Lauren has her doing something" Angela said to me as she smiled a bit.

"guess we got lucky then" I said nonchalantly. It was no surprise I didnt like neither Jessica nor Lauren already. That made Angela giggle softly and I smiled. It was easy to be stressfree around her she just had that energy. I bit into my sandwich looking up as I felt a breeze coming from te cafeteria door that lead outside. I almost forgot to swallow my food before I spoke. "who are they?" I questioned curiously watching the group of pale perfect people who had just entered the cafeteria. I didnt understand how i was the only one staring either.

"who?" Angela asked before following my eyes. She chuckled and looked back at me wit a knowing look. "those are the cullens. The big football player looking one is Emmett and the blonde attached to him is Rosalie, the short girl with wild short hair is Alice and she is with the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain, his name is Jasper. Then the other one is Edward. He's pretty much odd man out. They were adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife so its not wierd they are dating each other. Well all but Edward. He never dates any of the girls here, Jessica tried and he turned her down"

I laughed at the idea of Jessica getting turned down. Major ego attack I bet. I let my eyes scan over the group as they sat at their table in their own worlds. The couples looked so in love, I was jealous in a way. I wish I had someone to look at me that way. Just then the one Angela said was Edward looked over at me almost glaring which made me stop breathing. I glanced down and then turned my attention to Angela again. "is he a jerk? He was just glaring at me" I said lowly just so she could hear me.

She frowned slightly. "he glared? Well that's just rude. Most of the students are afraid of the Cullens but for no real reason. I've spoken to Alice a few times and Edward seems polite from a few times I spoke to him in class" She said looking a bit confused as if this attitude wasnt normal. "maybe he's just having a bad day?"

I shrugged and glanced up to see him still glaring before he turned to the Alice girl saying something. I could only see his lips moving quickly. I jumped when I heard the bell telling us it was time for our next class. I sighed standing up and went to dispose of my trash before walking out of the cafeteria. The whole time as I said my goodbyes to Angela and got my things together before stepping into my next class, I was thinking of why this Edward guy was acting that way just by first sight. Maybe Angela was right maybe he had a bad day. As soon as I stepped into Biology I handed the teacher my paper and he pointed me where to sit. I looked in the direction and bit my lip. I would be sitting beside Edward Cullen. He was beautiful, but first impressions mean everything. His wasnt too positive even if it was at a distance. Looks as if second impression was bad too because as soon as I sat down he tensed up and gripped the table leaning away from me as if I was repulsive.

What was wrong with this guy? I smelled my hair and my shirt. I smelled of strawberries and vanilla. Maybe he's just wierd and doesnt like fruit. I could smell him from here though and he smelled of cupcakes or something. Something sweet which would drive someone with a sweettooth crazy. The class was going too slow as I sat here to myself uncomfortable. The longest class I had all day. I questioned my sanity, HIS sanity, my entire existance around him until the bell rang. He shot up and took off out the door almost knocking me over. I huffed and stood up making my way out of the classroom.

The rest of my day was boring, well except for the volleyball to the head courtesy of Lauren Mallory. Bitch. She did it on purpose because Tyler was standing too close showing me how to spike it just right. I was happy when I finally got home away from school, from the glares of Edward Cullen..now i needed to plan dinner tonight. Knowing how the past had been if Jacob came over maybe he could make me smile like he used to. I smiled to myself, something to look forward to.


	3. Reunion

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - "Reunion"**

I felt like a goof. Charlie called Billy and Billy accepted the dinner invitation so I was waiting for them to get here. I kept checking the clock, peeking out the window, I dont know why I was so nervous. Jacob was one of my best friends growing up, although he's probably changed since then. So it makes sense to be nervous right? Or at least curious.

I was in my own zone when I heard a car door slam. I froze up for a second before shaking my head and finishing up on dinner. Charlie could get the door, I didnt want to seem too eager.

Of course that's what I told myself but as soon as I heard the doorbell I got nervous again. Get a grip Bella.

I was setting the table when I heard the door open. I listened carefully to see if I could hear what they said.

"hey Billy, Jacob" CHarlie greeted.

"Hey Charlie" a voice said and I knew it wasnt Billy. Could it be Jacob? Duh, it had to be. His voice had changed since last time I saw him. Puberty.

"well Bella is in the kitchen finishing up on dinner. Why dont you go say hello Jake" I heard Charlie say.

My back was to the doorway but I heard the footsteps. I got a whiff of a woodsy scent and relaxed. I knew that smell anywhere. He had never changed.

"you just going to ignore me or give me a hug Bells?"

I turned around and smiled when I saw him. His hair was down and long. I loved his hair. He stepped over and squeezed me into a tight hug making me hug him back.

"I missed you " He said pulling from the hug and smiling at me. I took this chance to look him over to see how much he'd changed. He'd grown a bit taller, his voice was a bit lower, my buddy grew up.

"I missed you too Jake. You grew up while I was gone. You're finally taller than me" I pouted and poked his side before putting the food out on the table.

"well I'm 16 now. " He said sitting down watching me. "I cant stay a skinny little wierdo forever right?" He laughed

I shook my head laughing along with him. "true" I yelled out for Charlie and Billy before they came in. We all ate as we caught up. After we ate they went to watch a game and I stayed behind doing the dishes. Jake was drying them off after I washed them. I was glad he wanted to stay in here with me instead of going into the living room with the other guys.

"so how is school for you?" I asked glancing at him as he moved his hair from his face.

"uh..its school" He chuckled. "I hate it but you know I have to go. How is your school?"

"I really dont like being the new girl. Everyone staring, this boy um..Edward Cullen was glaring at me like I had done something to him. In Biology he kept leaning away from me like I smelled bad. I dont smell bad right?" I asked curiously. Jake would never lie to me.

"The Cullens are strange. My father hates them. Did you know they arent allowed in La Push?" He asked before leaning closer sniffing me. "oh and you dont stink you smell good actually" He blushed slightly, so slight if you werent paying attention you'd have missed it.

"they arent allowed?" I asked blushing myself from the compliment. "why not?"

"There are some stories about our tribe. " He said pausing for a second. He looked like he was in thought then smiled. "my dad doesnt like me telling people outside of our tribe the stories"

I frowned and finished up the plate I had been washing then dried off my hands. "lets go outside so he cant hear us then" I smiled and led the way outside sitting on the porch. "continue"

He chuckled and sat down with me. "well there are stories about our family being descendants from wolves. And the cullens are supposedly the "cold ones". My grandfather made a treaty with them that if they fed off of humans they would be destroyed but the head guy said they fed off of animals and they didnt want a battle. "

I listened carefully and nodded. This was interesting. Wolves and Cold Ones. I loved Urban Legends. "so if they enter your land then they get destroyed?" I asked

"well basically yes. That is a part of the treaty. They dont come to our property and we dont go onto theirs. Its just a courtesy I guess" He shrugged. He didnt believe the stories, he was like me, just entertained by it. "so you said Edward Cullen looked at you funny?" he teased. "when was this?"

"well at lunch." I said twisting a strand of my hair. "perfect definition of 'if looks could kill' "

"maybe you have food on your face. I'd look at you funny if you ate with your mouth open or slurped your drink" He nudged me trying to make me feel better.

"whatever Jake. You need to stop acting like I do what you do. You eat like a cow" I smirked.

"you dont exactly eat like a hummingbird" He pointed at me then smiled.

We continued to talk until I heard the door open and saw Charlie and Billy coming out.

"well thank you for the dinner Bella. Its time for us to get home so Jacob can do his homework and get to bed. He has school tomorrow" Billy said with a smile.

I nodded and got up hugging him then turning to Jacob hugging him as well. "dont be strangers. " I said to Billy before turning to look at Jake. "Come over sometimes. We could go hang out"

He grinned and nodded. "I'd like that. Goodnight Bells"

I watched as they left and turned to see Charlie smiling at me. "what?"

"huh? Oh nothing" He said with a smile before leaving to go upstairs. I raised my eyebrow and went upstairs myself. Another day tomorrow, oh goodie.


	4. Meeting and Losing Edward Cullen

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

_****I just wanted to clear up that I wasnt saying that the Quilette stories were urban legends, I was saying that that's how Jacob and Bella viewed them because they didnt believe in them. They viewed them as something like ghost stories, just for entertainment no real substance.****_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - "Meeting and Losing Edward Cullen"**

My biology class had been interesting, not really. Ever since that one time I met Edward he hadnt been to school. Maybe he was sick, I mean he WAS paler. Paler than me and that's something serious. Trust me.

I figured I was in the clear anyways. It isnt like I was missing him, i was just curious. Right? Jacob had been busy with school so I didnt see him much, and it had been a couple weeks. I was actually missing Jake but dont tell him that he had a big enough head already.

It was shortly after the lunch bell ring so I made my way to Biology for my usual day. But as soon as I walked in and made my way to the table I saw Edward. I blinked then sat down not acknowledging his presence. I was still mad about how he acted towards me. Sue me, I hold grudges.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm sorry about how I acted when we first met. I wasnt feeling well" His voice was very smooth, and he spoke proper. Wierd.

"you've been gone for a couple weeks" I mentioned still not looking at him, I was afraid to look and see that look from before.

"yes, well I'm feeling better now. So you're Bella Swan?" I exhaled and turned to look at him finally. His eyes were golden, they didnt look that way the first time I saw him. Contacts? All of the kids in his family had eyes like that and they were adopted. It had to be contacts. I dont know why they chose gold though. Edward looked more like a green eyed boy to me.

"yes" I breathed. I was drawn in to him and I wasnt sure what it was. He smiled and my heart sped up. What the hell? When I spoke to his sister Alice, who had been persistant on being my friend, I hadnt had this problem. So it wasnt the eyes that did it. This is wierd.

I kept mostly quiet throughout the class stealing glances at him. He would smile or try to make small talk. I just felt strange around him. It was like I was on some drug high, he smelled so sweet. When the bell rang I got up with my books and tried not to trip as I made my way to my locker. I had just opened it when I heard Edward's voice.

"you know you should really stay away from me" He said softly where only I could hear. I looked at him confused and suddenly stubborn.

"what do you mean? You were the one who came to talk to me first" I frowned trying not to sound disappointed. I liked his presence for some reason. Even if he didnt speak.

"its hard for me to stay away from you now, but we really shouldnt be friends" He said before walking off. He really just made me mad, playing games with me and everything.

After school I went to get in my car and was stopped by a shrill noise. I glanced up and saw someone had been going too fast and was trying to hit their break but something was wrong and it wasnt working right. I closed my eyes preparing for the impact and felt something cold and hard before I felt the ground. I looked up in time to see Edward stop the car from hitting me and passed out.

I opened my eyes and saw the hospital scenario. What happened?

I looked up to see a doctor when golden eyes. This was Edward's father, I just knew it.

"its nice to see your eyes Bella" He smiled and glanced to his right where I heard motion then saw my father rush over.

"I was so worried Bella" Charlie said kissing my forehead and looking drained. "Carlisle here took good care of you though sweetie. "

I looked up at Carlisle and frowned a bit. "where's Edward? Is he in the hospital too?" I asked curiously. I didnt imagine he stopped that car, no way in hell did I imagine that.

"he's here in the hospital but he's fine. He was waiting to hear about your condition" He spoke calmly. Almost too calm. So Edward wasnt hurt? Then how was I hurt? He must have seen my confused expression and took it as I wanted to know what was wrong with me. "It seems you hit your head when you hit the ground. I gave you a couple stitches but you should be free to go home if you choose to" He said glancing towards Charlie.

"I'm ready to go home' I said softly. He nodded and helped me up after taking out my IV. I was a bit woozy but I was ok. Charlie led me out and I bumped into Edward. I glared and told my dad to go ahead I needed to speak to Edward. He nodded and walked away making me look at Edward. "what the hell happened?"

He froze and looked calm. "what are you speaking of?"

Oh he wanted to play games does he? "I saw you stop that car from hitting me. What are you?"

Now he looked a bit worried for a second then tried to cover it up. "you hit your head you are imagining things Bella"

"I'm not crazy. I know something is off here and I'm going to figure it out" I said seriously. There was something strange going on and I would find out if it was the last thing I did.

I didnt let him say anything else before I stalked off to Charlie. I got into the car and stared out of the window as we drove home. As soon as we parked I got out and went in the house I went upstairs to change and then turned on my computer. After I had gotten it connected to the internet I used google looking up things that could explain Edward.

I first googled his father's name. Carlisle Cullen. I saw newspaper articles and whatnot. I looked at the dates and froze. Carlisle looks 30 at most. These articles are from over 30 years ago. I clicked it and saw a picture pop up along with the article. He looks the same now as he did then. Golden Eyes and all. I was in shock now.

I clicked over to search some more and put in a few things that would help: never aging, superhuman strength and speed, cold to the touch.

I had thought about it as I typed them out. Carlisle never aged. Edward and Carlisle both had cold hands, I had felt them when Carlisle took out by IV and when Edward had pulled me from the car. And how had he gotten to me in time? He wasnt even close to me.

I waited as the results popped up and then looked at the choices. Superman and Vampires. There was only one Superman and ..vampires? Dont they-?

I took a deep breath. Edward had sat by me and not attacked. But..that first day. He tried to get away from me, was he tempted? Was he using some vampire voodoo on me that first day we spoke? I remembered how I felt. I needed to speak to him and soon. I googled to find Carlisle's number but saw none. What kind of doctor had no phone number? I looked for a home address and saw nothing yet again. What the hell? I exhaled and debated going downstairs to ask Charlie but he'd want to know why I wanted to know so much information. I could ask Jake..his father hated the cullens so they must know where they live to avoid running into them..right?

I ran downstairs and was about to call when the doorbell rang. I went over and opened the door to see Alice. "alice what are-"

"Edward will meet you in your room in 10 minutes to talk about what you know." She said softly and handed me a pizza box. "I ope this doesnt change how you feel about us" She said before quickly taking off. I shut the door and walked into the living room putting down the pizza box with Charlie and going upstairs. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes exhaling. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze and smelled the sweet scent I had because familiar with.

"Bella.." Edward's voice said softly. "lets talk"

-----

That night we talked about it all. He tried to tell me we couldnt be together but he was selfish and couldnt leave me alone. We got closer though, his presence became more needed in my life like a drug. When I first got him to kiss me I almost jumped his bones and he told me how we could never go that far. So in other words, no french kissing or more. I'm a teenager, that was my first kiss and I couldnt get more than that because of his control problems. He didnt want to hurt me.

We began dating, I was closer to his family. I spent most of my time with them, although Charlie believed I was too lost in Edward. Jacob had told me that his father wanted me to break up with Edward, I didnt understand why, he treated me well. Vampire or not he was a good man. Jake wasnt happy about the relationship but he was there for me. Just what I needed. Although we didnt get much time because of certain reasons. But I loved Edward. Loved him more than myself. I would give anything to be with him, and he knew it.

-----

Today was my birthday. Alice had planned a get together. I dreaded it because well, big celebrations werent really my thing. But I didnt want to upset Alice so I went along with it.

Edward and I walked into the living room and I saw the cake and presents. I smiled to thank everyone and Alice moved over to the presents handing me hers first. "open this one" she grinned.

I looked at Edward who gave a small smile then went to open the package when I sliced my finger with the ribbon. I frowned watching the blood ooze from my finger I felt nauseous already and looked up to see Jasper snarl and take off towards me. I didnt have time to react before Edward stepped between us and sent Jasper flying backwards where Carlisle and Emmett held onto him as he snapped. His eyes were pitch black. I had jumped backwards in fear when Edward jumped in front of me so I hit the table with the gifts causing a vase to fall and shatter slicing my forearm. I cursed my bad luck and watched in regret as they took Jasper outside. Rosalie glared and followed. Slowly everyone dispursed and Carlisle came back in bringing me to the kitchen to stitch me up. I saw the blood and passed out.

I was brought to consciousness seeing Edward sitting at the edge of my bed. When did I get home?

"I brought you home after Carlisle finished stitching you" He spoke as if he could read my mind. "he gave you pain medication while you were out so you slept all night. Charlie just left to go to work"

If its the next day then its Saturday. No school so I could rest. I looked at Edward who was looking drained. I felt horrible. "I'm sorry"

He made a face and looked at me. "sorry for what? For being so tempting? That's hardly in your control Bella. I'm sorry for bringing you into my world. Get dressed I want to go somewhere" He said before getting up and going downstairs.

I felt like crying but I wasnt sure why. I went into the bathroom freshening up and then back into the room putting on some clothes carefult to not irritate my stitches. I went downstairs and before I could speak Edward grabbed my hand and led me outside and through the woods. We followed a path and then we stopped by our meadow. He looked down then back up at me.

"we're leaving" He said letting go of my hand and running his fingers through his hair.

"so do I need to pack? Where are we going?" I asked not sure what was going on.

"no Bella. WE are leaving, as in my family. We are leaving Forks" His words made me panic. Leaving? why?

"Edward no. Dont leave please" I begged and grabbed his hand. His jaw clenched and he looked at me.

"Bella I'm sorry for bringing you into this life. We wont bother you again. I cant pretend to be something I'm not anymore. Bella I'm not human. You deserve something better than me" He said as I started crying. I didnt want them to leave. "I can promise you, that you we wont be around anymore. It will be as if I never existed. You must promise to not be reckless"

"why are you leaving? You dont want me anymore?" I asked wondering why he was leaving me. He had told me he loved me and i was his life. How can you leave your life and act as if it never existed?

"no Bella. Love isnt enough. " He said breaking my heart into a million pieces. "goodbye Isabella" he said before kissing my forehead and disappearing quickly.

I was sobbing now and I tried to follow where I thought he went for awhile but tripped over a log and just laid there without the energy to get up. I continued to cry as rain fell down onto the ground freezing me in the process. I wasnt good enough and he left me.

And he took my heart with him


	5. If only

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

_****I rushed the part with Edward just to let you see their brief time together. This isnt a bella/edward story so I didnt want to spend too much time on them when there is alot more going on.****_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - "If Only"**

I wasnt sure how long I had been living this hell.

When Edward left me I broke, not only was a depressed I was mad at him for tearing me into pieces. He took away his family as well as himself so I couldnt even talk to them about anything.

As if he never existed. As if that could happen. He may be able to take away pictures, or presents, or even his family and his presence but unless he has some magical forget-me fairy dust he cant force me to forget he was ever around.

Charlie looks at me as if I'm crazy and may snap at any minute. Cant say I blame him. Last time he got me to speak he had threatened to send me to my mother and I freaked out.

The only person who isnt afraid of me is Jacob. He stops by from time to time. I dont speak to him really. As they say, I 'm in my own world. I see them but itslike I look through them. I feel like everything is a dream or really a nightmare.

I need to know how long I've been this way. I get up and walk into my bathroom staring at myself. Who is this girl? sunken in appearance, dark circles under my eyes..

I break down. I look at myself crying, who wouldve thought I still had the ability to cry, or even had enough tears to continue to do so after crying for so long. I turn on the shower and walk over to grab some clothes to slip into and happen to glance at the calender which has been updated. Jacob must have been making sure I knew the days.

Its been months. Seriously? No wonder I look like a skeleton on crack.

I walked back into the bathroom avoiding the ghost in the mirror and got into the shower. I welcomed the warmth, something I needed. I felt like ever since _he_ left, my life was a big ice cube. And not the kind of cold I wanted. I shunned it now. I made sure not to spend too long in the shower, just long enough to make myself feel human again before getting out and getting dressed. I left my hair damp and brushed these teeth of mine before going downstairs.

"bella?"

I jumped slightly when i saw my father sitting at the kitchen table looking at me surprised. He was in his uniform so I figure he was about to leave for work. Me being a bit more alive must have put him into shock.

"yes dad?" I questioned as I walked fully into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of strawberry pop-tarts and nibbled on them a bit.

"how are you?" He asked looking at me wearily.

"i'm.." I exhaled not wanting to lie but not completely knowing the truth either. "..doing better. I need to get to school..what would you like for dinner tonight?"

He furrowed his brows slightly before giving me a warm smile. "whatever you are up for"

I gave a small smile and grabbed my books heading off to school. It felt wierd in every class. Even at lunch. Angela spoke to me, as she always did, but I actually spoke more than a few words. It made Mike want to speak but I didnt speak as much to him, I didnt want to give him a reason to harrass me. And after school was over the only person I could manage to handle was still Angela. I made a promise to call her later and we'd hang out over the weekend. I needed to try. I couldnt scare CHarlie like that anymore and I didnt like what I'd become.

When I got home I did some homework then began to think of what to make for dinner. We didnt have much to choose from, but it wasnt completely empty. Proof that while I was..out of commission..Charlie had been ordering pizza. Typical.

I grabbed a couple of pots and the ingredients to make spaghetti. As I filled the pot with water and set it on the stove I thought of what Jacob was doing. I needed to apologize to him as well for being out of it and not talking. He had been there for me.

I stepped over to the phone and picked it up dialing that familiar number.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered and I exhaled.

"Jake?"

"bella?" He sounded surprised, great. "didnt expect to hear from you anytime soon"

It hurt that he thought I wouldnt talk to him but I have to admit it made since. I was a zombie, zombies arent the best of friends to others.

"uh yeah..I wanted to know if ..uh..you wanted to come over with Billy and have spaghetti with me and charlie?" I sounded like a fool. What was my problem?

"uh sure. What time?"

"um..6:30? I think that's when Charlie is supposed to be home. I really wanted to talk to you..about everything" I said softly towards the end.

"I'll see you then Bells" He said which made a small smile grace my face. We said our goodbyes then hung up and I continued dinner.

Charlie ended up getting home at about 6:15. Enough time for me to tell him about our guests and for him to change into some regular clothes. I set the table and heard the door as Charlie let the guests in. Billy glanced my way and gave me a smile before I spotted Jacob come from around him and walk my way. He looked me up and down, I guess to see if I was ok before he pulled me close hugging me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly trying not to cry. I sniffled as I kept the tears at bay.

"I missed you Bells" He said softly against my hair. I knew what he meant by it, I had been here in body but not really in mind.

"I missed you too Jake." I said hearing a throat clear. I looked to see Billy and Charlie looking at us with smiles. The old men. I pulled from Jake and chuckled softly. "um dinner is ready"

We all sat down and prepared our plates. I exhaled as I looked at everyone and felt a hand grab onto mine. I looked over and saw Jake give me a reassuring smile before he squeezed my hand then began to eat. If only..


	6. Scary Movies & Popcorn Buckets

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - "Scary Movies & Popcorn Buckets"**

Every day got a bit better. I was becoming more like a normal person and less like a zombie.

Even at school I was speaking more. I was sitting at lunch when Mike plopped down and grinned at me. That annoying smile.

"hey bella. What you doing friday night?" He asked before biting into his apple.

I glanced around looking at Angela who gave me a small smile before looking back at Mike. "nothing that I know of. Why?" I was curious.

"a group of us are going to the movies and i wanted to invite you" He smiled. He wanted to invite me? As for the group or as his little 'date' type person?

"um.." I started and looked at my food before looking back at him. "who all is going?" I asked trying to see if I wanted to just lie and make up a reason to not go.

"well its going to be me, angela, tyler, eric, lauren and jessica" I thought of the possibilities. Jessica..so that meant she'd be occupied with Mike so just maybe he wouldnt feel the need to hit on me.

"is it ok if I bring a friend?" I asked suddenly having thought of Jacob. He would keep me from Mike's attempts at romance.

"uh..sure" He said trying to keep a reassuring smile on his face. "anyone we know?"

"one of my friends from the reservation, Jacob Black" I smiled. I hope I wasnt making them read too much into it because Mike's eyebrows raised. "what?"

"isnt he a bit young?" He asked which made me frown. "I mean.."

"he sure acts more mature than you at times Mike" I countered suddenly feeling the need to defend my best friend.

"I'm sorry. Uh sure bring him. We'll all meet there at 7 on friday. That's good?" He looked hopeful, obviously he had a little plotting going on in his head.

"Sounds great" I looked at Angela who smiled at me and we started talking.

It was almost too easy to invite Jacob. He jumped at the chance and before I knew it, it was time to head out. I was just waiting for Jake to get here, he wanted to drive his Rabbit, I guess to show off. I had noticed he was obviously going through another growth spurt. His cheekbones were slowly becoming more defined. We had joked because I felt like all the hanging out with him I had done was making me get some muscle. It surprised me how my looks were changing, I had almost got a tan. I say almost because I burned, and when it settled I had maybe more color than before. it wasnt much but I didnt look like a corpse. Just a pale girl.

I heard a honk and opened the door going out and frowned in confusion. What was Mike doing here? I watched him hop out of his vehicle and walk over towards me.

"mike what's going on?" I questioned and looked around. "I thought we were all meeting at the theater"

"Lauren and Jessica changed their mind, Tyler and Eric have the stomach flu that is going around and Angela had to babysit her little cousin. So its just us, I decided I could come pick you up so you wouldnt have to drive" He smiled like it was a perfect plan.

I was about to speak when I heard a car pull up and smiled seeing Jacob get out of the car before walking over hugging him tightly. "mmm Bells you ready?" he asked before looking at Mike. "What's up? I'm Jacob" He put his hand out to Mike giving his smile but he still had his arm around my shoulder like he usually does.

"I'm Mike" Mike replied shaking his hand then putting his hand in his pocket. "the others canceled so I was going to see if Bella needed a ride. "

"No I was driving us but thanks buddy" Jake smiled at him and motioned towards his car. "So are you going or you gonna go home? I have room in my car" Mike looked like he was thinking and I knew he wanted to be around me. Enough to be around Jake.

"yeah that's fine"

We piled into Jake's car and got us to the movies. Since Jake wasnt 18 yet I had to pay for his tickets which got a laugh from me. I would clown him for that later. We went in and took our seats. They managed to sit on both sides of me. Someone like Jessica or Lauren would be happy to have 2 guys wanting her attention but I was a bit perturbed. I went to put my arms on the armrest but they both occupied them. Glancing at their hands I saw they were both tilted up in the position for me to hold their hand. Ha! I rested my hand on Jake's and saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. We always held hands it was just our thing. Halfway through the movie I had an ear full of Jacob laughing at the fakeness of the effects on the movie, Mike had began to lean away from me and held his head in his hand. I was starting to get worried and I kept glancing towards him. Was this movie too much for him?

I was laughing with Jake at a part of the movie when I heard a groan and spotted Mike get up taking off holding his mouth. Oh man. I got up and jake grabbed my arm. "where you going?" he whispered.

"I'm going to go check on Mike you can stay if you want" I said starting to walk off but saw him get up and he followed me out. I didnt see Mike anywhere so I sat on a bench.

Jake said he was going to see if he was in the bathroom and walked to the mens bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later making a face and informed me that Mike was 'puking his guts out' and proceeded to call him a pansy if the movie was too much for him. I chuckled and shook me head. He sat by me and I leaned my head against his shoulder as we waited.

"Bells.." He started to speak. I lifted my head and looked at him waiting for him to finish before it was cut short by Mike stumbling out of the bathroom looking green.

"oh mike" I said sadly. He looked horrible.

"I think I have the flu going around" He said softly. "can we go?"

I nodded and watched Jake grab an empty popcorn bucket. I raised an eyebrow and he made a serious face before saying how he didnt need his interior messed up. Typical man. We carefully got into the car and Jake drove fast but making sure not to hit the curves too hard. We stopped by my place and moved Mike to his car and I drove him home with Jake behind me. After getting Mike into his house I hopped in the car with jake and he headed towards my house. Once we stopped I was about to get out when he grabbed my arm to stop me. I gasped.

"Jake..you are burning up" I said lifting my hand up to touch his forehead.

"I feel fine though. Just in a daze. I wanted to say I had a good time despite Mike's puke fest" He smiled at me making me smile back.

"me too. If he wasnt sick and you werent there he'd have hit on me" I made a face which made him laugh. "but seriously..he's got a crush"

"how can he help it?" He murmured and I blushed. He reached over and ran his finger along my cheek biting on his lip in deep thought. "Bells I think you have a fever"

I frowned and felt my forehead. I felt fine to myself. "I feel fine though. If I'm sick so are you." I pointed at him and tried to look stern. "you need to go home and rest up. And call me when you get home because if you dont then I'll be upset"

"yes _mom_ " He laughed and pulled me close with his arm before placing a kiss on my forehead softly. I involuntarily sighed and wasnt sure why that happened. I didnt have time to question it though, jake was looking flushed now I wanted him to rest. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"remember to call and let me know ok?" He nodded and I got out of the car waving as he pulled away. I went into the house and got dressed for bed before climbing under my covers. It wasnt long before I felt myself shiver then sweat. Oh great, Bring on the sickness


	7. It Hurts

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - "It hurts"**

Kill me now. Just ugh!

I screamed into my pillow trying not to hyperventilate. I was stressing hard and hurting worse.

I hadnt spoken to Jake since the day we went to the movies. He had called me as soon as he got home but since then, no word. I try calling but he doesnt answer. I'm worried, its hard not to worry. If he's this sick, weeks afterwards then that is a problem. And at school people keep looking at me funny, Angela asked if I was ok because I've been moody lately. Migraines have been hitting me hard, like now. I'm curled up in my bed wishiing I could just be numb.

I was tired of this. I had decided yesterday I'd go see Jacob today. I needed to see if what he had was the same as me. He had been bedridden or something. I needed to know he was ok then I could be ok too. I crawled out of bed and put on my sunglasses before running downstairs. I looked around trying to see if Charlise was here but after seeing he wasnt I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen writing a note to let him know I was going down to La Push. I put the note on the tv where I knew he'd see it then went out to my truck hopping in starting it. Then I was on my way.

I had just entered the La Push line and was stopped in the middle of the road by a group of guys. I frowned and got out staring at them. I knew these guys, Jacob had spoken of them before. And they would NOT intimidate me. "What is the deal? I'm on my way to see Jake"

"that cant happen Bella" I frowned at the voice, Sam. From what Charlie told me, he was the one who found me and carried me home.

"and why is that? If he's sick then I need to see him damnit!" I felt like I wanted to rip his head off. How dare he tell me what I could or couldnt do?

"Bella calm down. Its not safe to see him, you could be hurt. "

"Jake would never hurt me! Where is he?" I asked trying to push past him and he looked confused as he pushed me back. "LET ME GO!"

"Bella.." He started and I stepped back from him. I held my head in my hands feeling my head throb again and almost felt sick to my stomach. "shit" I heard him whisper and then he was talking quickly to the other guys but I didnt pay attention to the details because my eyes were burning.

"bella!" I heard Jake's voice and heard a scuffle. "let me go sam" I heard him argue.

"you cant jake she's-"

"Let him go!" I yelled without looking in their direction.

Suddenly I felt as if I'd faint and a noise came from me before I could register what it was. I heard Jake yell something then my body felt like it exploded. I looked up after a few moments and saw a couple of wolves in the place of Sam. One was black and the other was a russett brown color.

_bella?_

Who the hell is that? My conscience?

_thats actually not the first time I've been called that_

I wouldve frowned but I felt that I was on all fours, why? Omg what's wrong with me?! This is a nightmare it has to be.

_Bella calm down. This is Sam. I dont understand why this has happened to you but bella you are now a werewolf. We are actually moreso called shapeshifters. It comes with the tribe. We've never see a girl wolf so we need to read up on why you have became one. _

Oh great so I'm a freak. Edward could never read my mind and now I'm a wolf? I'm not like these guys, I'm so pale. There is no way!

_I'm going to need you to try to calm down and phase back._

_how? _finally I can process thoughts with them _where is jake?_

I was soothed by the person who responded. _Im here Bella. The russett wolf_

I walked closer to him and thought back on our days when he helped me stop being a zombie. If I couldve smiled I wouldve. I felt my body go back to normal. I gasped when I looked down seeing I was naked. I heard some snickering and a shirt landing on me so I slid it on. "thanks" I muttered to whoever threw it.

"no problem Bells" My heart sped up. My Jake was ok, he was ok. I remembered how he had worried me and frowned trying not to get mad all over again. I felt my hands shake and looked up catcing eye contact and gasped stopping in my tracks.

What...the..hell

_________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? I could hear someone in the kitchen, they were on the phone..Billy? So I'm at Jake's house?

"jake?" I called out. I listened carefully and heard Billy talk to someone and then footsteps coming to the room before the door opened. When it did in walked Jake shirtless looking concerned.

"hey bells. Not gonna pass out again are you?" He joked then smiled as he sat on the edge of his bed, his bed?! i was on his bed.

"no I'm fine. I was just..overwhelmed. First this phasing thing and then.." I trailed off feeling my heart flutter as he grabbed my hand. "..then the other thing..it was wierd"

"I know..but I'll explain it to you. For us wolves its called Imprinting. Its like your soul mate, like how some people describe love at first sight. That person becomes your whole reason for living. Sam had described it to me and I felt it for you at the same time you passed out."

I Exhaled and tried to get my head straight. So my friend jake was now my soul mate? This was...awkward. To go from best friends to lovers is a big step. Was I ready for that?


	8. Family History

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight - "Family History"**

Jake had told me we had to go to a tribal meeting tonight. I needed to hear the history and then be introduced to the group formally. I still had no idea how I got this gene and hopefully they could explain it a bit better. This was wild. I kinda wish I had it sooner with all the times I would fall and I hurt myself. I could've avoided it.

"Bells? Come on its time" Jake said as he stepped into the living room. I had been staring at this tv screen in my own world. I 'm surprised I even heard him speak to me. "Bells?"

I snapped out of my trance and smiled at him as I stood up. "my bad I was in a different world at the moment"

He nodded and chuckled before grabbing my hand. We took off and went down to the place for the bonfire. I had been to a couple of bonfires before but this one was going to be more important. I had alot of information I had to get to explain my life. Once we got there I saw all the faces of the pack: Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Jake. I also saw Billy, and a few more people. They must be a part of the council Jake was telling me about.

"We have come tonight to welcome out new member Bella Swan" Billy said giving me a smile as I looked at him. I smiled back and sat with Jake resting against him. "I know you are curious as to why you have the wolf gene. Well I talked to Charlie and figured it out. It seems that your great-grandfather had the gene, Levi Uley"

I heard everyone gasp and I furrowed my brows scanning each face. My eyes landed on Sam who looked the most shocked. "so me and Bella are related? How?"

I looked to Billy in confusion as well and he exhaled ready to explain further. "it seems as if Joshua Uley's father was the one who passed on the infidelity gene because he had an affair with a female not on the reservation. That in result created Bella's father Charlie, Joshua's half brother. And since Charlie didnt have a son, the gene was passed to his only child, Bella"

"So I'm a freak? The only female wolf?" I asked looking a bit hurt. Was I always just wierd?

"Bells you would never be a freak ok?" Jake whispered into my ear making me relax. It was as if what he said was all that mattered to me. I only worried about what he thought. He looked towards his father. "so dad, have there been any stories about double imprinting? Is that..normal?"

"well since you are actually the alpha by blood, then it makes sense for you. Because in every pack there is the alpha male and he has his alpha female. So Bella would be like your other half. Even though you are Beta now, its how it is" Billy explained and I felt Jake running his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"so looks like we gotta cover our goodies to hide from the lady wolf" Embry teased lightening the atmosphere and also making me blush. It just made me think of how I would be constantly naked to phase, how would I keep them from seeing me that way. And if they were connected by minds, if I decided to do the deed with Jake in the future..then they would see . Sex with jake? It made me want to blush even more, I hadnt even kissed him and here I am thinking about mating with him.

"Ok tomorrow we have a bonfire for the wolves and their imprints. So Bella you will get to meet everyone" Billy smiled. "so you wont be the only girl in attendance next time, just the only wolf girl out of the group"

We talked a bit more before everyone went their own ways and I was about to leave to go home when Jake pulled me back towards him looking down at me. My breathing hitched and I just stood there staring at him waiting to see what he wanted.

"You cant go back to forks yet" He said as his hot breath caressed my face. "you have to stay in La Push for a few days until we are sure you can control your phasing. Dad talked to Charlie and you are staying with us" I nodded slowly, most likely looking like an idiot. Why did I just now notice how tall jake was? Or how the shirt he had on clung to him tightly enough i could see his bulging muscles. Where did THOSE come from? I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and felt my cheeks heat up as he chuckled deeply. "you ok Bells?"

I looked up at him and nodded before turning my face away. "yeah we should get some food I'm starving" I heard my stomach growl loudly after my statement just to solidify the statement.

He just laughed and led me back to his house and we walked into the kitchen. I went straight to his fridge and went through it seeing if I could find anything that would fill us up. They didnt have much to choose from. "Jake..we will starve with these lack of resources here " I couldnt help but laugh at the face he made. He knew we would be starving. Dufus.

"well want to go to the grocery store?" He asked messing with his now short hair.

"All the way in forks? Is that safe?" I asked thinking about how I now have my situation that could be a bad thing if I get upset.

"we have a grocery store here on the rez. You make La Push sound worthless" he teased.

"well sor-ry" I stuck out my tongue then smiled. "but lets go so I can make dinner. "

We didnt even have to drive to the store we just walked and talked the whole time. I felt so comfortable with Jake I held his hand to and from the store. We didnt talk much about the imprinting issue, it was as if we didnt want to think about it. Its not that its a bad thing its just..we know how we feel despite it.

I took off running once we got to his yard and ran into the house before he could stop me and laughed as he slid on the mat in the floor almost falling down.

"damn it" He laughed and walked into the kitchen. "I picked up your clumsiness or something"

"well I'm happy about that because it means I dropped it" I grinned and started putting away the groceries I didnt need yet before starting to use the things I did need to get our dinner started.

"I'm too big to be falling down alot even if I heal quickly" I looked at him as he shook his head.

"well im small so my falling is more dangerous" I said trying to look as serious as possible. I knew I would now heal quickly but I couldnt help but play around with him.

"you big sissy" He laughed and pulled me close hugging me. "you are bigger than you were before."

I pouted and wrapped my arms around him. He smelled so good to me, I could just smell him all day. I pulled from the hug to occupy myself so I didnt look like an idiot just sniffing him but before I could turn he pulled me back to look at him.

"Jake" I breathed looking up at him.

He looked like he was contemplating something and he put my hair behind me ear before letting me go. I exhaled and turned to the food checking on its status. I heard his footsteps go into the living room and stood in place thinkingof what just happened. This imprinting thing? I turned around and almost squealed. I must have been completely gone in a daydream if I hadnt heard him come back into the kitchen.

"You scared the-" I didnt have time to finish my sentence because suddenly there was a pair of warm lips against mine.


	9. Feels soright

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine - "Feels so..right"**

Lips.

So warm

Dizzy

I couldnt process complete thought right now. The feeling of Jacob's mouth on mine was clouding my mind. It was so much more different than it had been when I kissed Edward. Edward had been so cold, like trying to stick an ice cube to your lips. Jacob was so..warm. After the initial shock I wrapped my arms around his neck, my body pressed against his. A growl rattled his chest and it was so erotic. His tongue tasted so sweet. It slid into my mouth so fluid like my tongue automatically was drawn to it like a magnet. We stood in place making out until we needed to breath and he pulled back from the kiss reaching his hands up to take my arms from around his neck placing them by my sides. I was about to speak before he put one finger to my lips to silence me. He bit his lip then cradled my face in his hands before leaning down kissing me more softly than before. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip calling my tongue which answered and they stroked each other slowly and softly before he pulled away slowly giving one last peck to my lips.

"that shouldve been our first kiss" He said softly.

All I could hear was my heart thumping in my chest. I was in a daze, Edward may have had the ability to dazzle but Jacob could render me paralyzed and speechless. I just nodded like an idiot and blushed turning back to the food. I heard him chuckle softly before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried not to focus on how good he felt against my body. Luckily I got the food finished and without burning anything or jumping the bones of the hot man behind me. We sat down and he smiled at me before eating some of his food.

"you havent said much Bells." He smirked a bit smug. Too smug. "did I leave you speechless?"

"I was trying to see if I needed to cough up your saliva. You tried to drown me." I said glancing up at him from my food watching his face fall. I started laughing and he looked a bit confused. "I'm kidding Jake"

"oh." He chuckled nervously. "I knew that"

"sure you did" I teased and sipped some of my juice before shaking my head. "I'm sure if you were a bad kisser the other girls you macked on in the past wouldve let you know"

"well that's not possible." He mumbled as if he forgot I could hear anything he said now.

"what are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow and caught the look he gave as if he'd been caught.

"You're the first girl I've kissed..like that. I was hoping I didnt do anything stupid" He said looking like he was going to blush.

"seriously?" I asked blushing. "that was my first kiss like that too"

"but you were with the bloodsucker" He said shoving more food into his mouth.

"well it was strictly close mouthed kissing. No tongue, I was hoping I didnt do anything stupid and make you look at me like a freak. You seemed pretty experienced"

"really?" He grinned.

"yeah. But dont get a big-ger head about it" I scoffed playfully and continued to empty my plate.

"well with the pack mind, the other guys are more experienced than I am. So i only know from what they've shared. Its convenient really for me for in the future" He said shyly and gave me a smile.

I blushed at the fact that when time came for us to be intimate he would be more experience than me just by seeing the other guys' experiences. Maybe I should watch porn to learn since I cant learn from those boys. I finished my food and despite meaning to I yawned.

"yeah the first day from phasing really wears us out. You want to go lay down?" He got up taking his empty plate to the sink.

I got up and brought mine with me washing both of them before putting them away. We didnt have any leftovers so I didnt have to clean much more than the dishes. "yeah I can sleep on the couch"

"you are not sleeping on the couch. I can. You can sleep in my bed"

"Jake I'm not taking your bed. If I have to sleep there so do you" I was stubborn so i wouldnt let this go. He knew this.

"fine. If that's what you want"

I gave a nod and went upstairs to his room. I grabbed the first shirt that was clean and changed into it quickly before climbing into his bed. He pulled off his shirt and climbed in behind me wrapping his arms around me. I felt so..safe. So content. He was like my safe harbor. I listened to his heartbeat and I must have been more tired than I thought because I was quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"JAKE!"

The sound of the door bursting open mixed with the yelling made me shoot up and fall out of the bed with an 'oompf'

"what Embry?" I heard Jake's voice and saw him glance down at me as I got up. "what are you doing in the floor?"

"I fell" Shooting a glare at Embry who let out a slight chuckle before looking back at Jake.

"Jake we have some stuff going on" Embry started and exhaled preparing us. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack this morning..."

"oh my..is he ok?" I asked interrupting him.

"He's not doing well at all. They dont think he'll make it"

My heart hurt for Sue and his children. I dont know what I'd do if my father was in that condition.

"what else is going on?" Jake asked seeing the Embry knew more.

"Well shortly after we got the news Seth phased. He is having problems getting phased back not to mention that Leah just phased"

"wait..I thought that Bella had just been an exception" Jake said getting out of bed. "Bella come on. I need you to phase and help calm Leah down. We'll get seth"

I nodded and took off out of the house pulling off my shirt and concentrated on what upset me before phasing. I heard all of the voices and spotted Jake and Embry phasing. They gave me a nod and took off in the direction of Seth. I concentrated on finding Leah and heard her thoughts.

_why me? _

I took off running in her direction seeing her wolf form laying on the ground looking defeated.

_Leah _She looked up at me and I stepped closer. _Its me Bella Swan. You arent alone. I was scared just like you. We need to get you phased back_

She was thinking of Sam and how he left her, how she felt about her father and now being this wolf. I felt for her, we had someone in common, we lost a love and now were wolves. I showed her what happened with me and we saw the connection. She stood to her feet and walked closer her head hanging low.

_what do I need to do?_

* * *

As soon as I had gotten Leah phased back I ran to Jake's house getting her one of Rachel's dresses she had left behind for Leah and of course one for myself. I ran back handing the dress to her and we got dressed. I wasnt alone being the only girl wolf anymore and for that I was thankful.

"Do you get used to this?" Leah asked walking with me towards the pack's meeting place.

"Its not that bad. I was the only girl but now I'm not. We have to stick together" I gave a small smile.

She returned it and we saw the guys. Leah's eyes connected with Sam's and she looked down. I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Bells come on we need to go get them some clothes from their home." I heard Jake's voice and he came over grabbing my hand. I told Leah goodbye and walked off with jake. "they are going to have to stay around Sam for a few days to learn control. Since they are so emotional they'll have a harder time with control."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "leah is in so much pain. First she lost Sam, then now her father and she's a wolf."

"I know. But we'll help her. You did really good helping her Bells. You are learning quickly" I blushed at his compliment.

"well I have to make the best of it right?" I asked.

"and you are doing great. I must say too..you look even beautiful if that's possible" He smirked. I wasnt used to hearing such things from Jacob. It made me all warm inside.

"well thank you. You dont look too bad yourself. I'm lucky I imprinted on something so gorgeous" I giggled when he stopped us and pulled me close kissing me softly.

"No IM the lucky one"


	10. Author Note

Sorry I haven't been around in awhile. I completely forgot I had stories up and lost the saved parts of them! But I will read over what I've posted so far and then start anew. I'm back to feeling creative and I'm ready to share my random ideas. I should have a new chapter posted by tomorrow.


	11. Overshare

_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just playing with them._

* * *

**Chapter Ten - "Overshare"**

"Its bad enough I have to be in damn Paul's head, and hear Sam think about how in love with Emily he is but I draw the line at having to catch bits and pieces of my little brother's fantasies!" Leah roared as she stormed into Emily's before grabbing a muffin in her hand that would be crumbs in a minute if she didn't loosen her grip on it.

I was about to ask what was going on when I saw Seth walk in with a blush on his tanned cheeks and Paul come in behind him with a smirk that could only be deemed devious.

"I'm sorry" Seth seemed to whisper as he grabbed some food eating quietly and I rubbed his shoulder to relax him before turning to look at Paul who looked entirely too entertained.

"Ok, what did you do?" I heard Jacob ask from behind me.

"Me? I'm completely innocent" Paul tried to pull the innocent card before he got a room full of glares added to a muffin to the head from Leah who didn't even spare him a look.

"He's the instigator. He started going on about some sexcapades he had, and you know teen boys and their hormones" Leah rolled her eyes as she spoke. "That got my little brother started on thinking about that stuff and I blame the prick for doing it knowing I was phased. I had to listen to it for almost 15 minutes before I couldn't tune it out anymore and I had to phase back so I could get away from it. I do not want to think about my little brother doing that shit"

"He's gotta grow up sometime" Paul shrugged grabbing a muffin and shoving it into his mouth in the most unflattering way. The sad part about Paul was that if you looked past his pig-headed ways and all, he was an attractive man. If he didn't speak or really do anything but stand there then he had alot of girls wanting to get closer. But when he did anything, even speaking, he ruined it all.

I personally couldn't wait until he imprinted so he had someone to put him in his place. Hopefully it happened soon too.

"Enough about teenage hormones" Sam said as he walked in and kissed Emily on the face before wrapping his arms around her from behind and looked at us all. "We have to deal with patrols..we have some new scents around here and a few more people are showing signs of phasing. We don't know why the numbers are going up but we can only assume it has something to do with whatever is coming our way. So we need to prepare"

We all nodded and I felt Jacob put his hands on my shoulders rubbing them. I hadn't noticed how tense I was until that moment. I guess knowing the dangers upset me. I hadn't been able to talk to my friends much since I phased and knowing something big could be around that would hurt them..it didn't feel right. And Charlie...

"Can we get Charlie to stay around here more? I mean..he keeps getting calls on the deaths and if its something not human I really don't want to risk it" I spoke and bit on my bottom lip.

"He's family, we protect our family. I'm sure Billy can keep him occupied and of course they both have been spending more time with Sue, so they won't be completely without something to do." Sam said giving me a nod. It was strange still, knowing that I was related to him in a way.

I was the only pale face in this group and I'm sure I looked like I didn't belong. I didn't grow a ton like the others had. I had barely grown at all. I got muscle definition and all, but I was the smallest out of us all. Maybe it had something to do with not being full blooded.

After we all ate and a few went on patrols I stood outside with my hands clasped behind me. I glanced around and took a deep breath.

"Everything will be ok"

I turned and glanced at Jacob as he came over to stand by me.

"Charlie will be safe. Maybe we could even get him moved to the reservation which would be easier to handle him"

I chuckled softly and shook my head. "Handle him? You know I got my stubbornness from my father don't you? How do you figure you can handle him at all really?" I asked feeling the energy from him as he grabbed my hand pulling it from behind me to rest it within his in between our bodies.

"He'd do anything to make sure things are easier for you. And you may need to start coming to the reservation to go to school."

I shook my head. "But what about my friends there?"

"No one said you had to lose friends, you will just have to keep in touch with them in a different way"

I sighed because I knew he was right. I didn't want to lose my friendship with Angela definitely. She was one of the best people I'd met and she welcomed me so easily. Maybe I could find her someone to date as a thank you. She needed someone amazing.

"Lets go join Sam and ask him about the patrol changes ok?" Jake asked before running off to pull his clothes off.

I pulled mine off putting them on my thigh and phased coming right into a visual I didn't need coming from Paul.

_Damn it Paul, I do not want to know what you do on your friday nights_


End file.
